Romantic Surprises
by VenustaSapphire
Summary: Hankyung jadian dengan Kibum. Tentu itu membuat Heechul sakit hati. Namun ada kejutan dibalik semuanya. Apa itu? Baca langsung aja :  Warning inside. All Heechul's POV


**Romantic Surprises**

**Cast : Han-Chul pairing**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OneShot, Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s) , etcetera**

* * *

><p>"Yah… Aku mendekatinya… lalu langsung mengatakannya." Hankyunt bercerita panjang lebar soal kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin padaku. Saat ini kami masih dikelas. Berhubung dudukn kami berdampingan dan di barisan paling belakang, seonsaengnim tidak begitu memperhatikan kami.<p>

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" Timpalku singkat sambil pura pura memperhatikan seonsaengnim supaya tidak kena tegur

"Tak kusangka dia langsung menjawab iya dengan jelasnya" Hnakyung mengikutiku berpura pura memandang ke arah seonsaengnim yang sekarang tidak lagi menulis di papan tulisnya namun memutar bola matanya memandangi setiap murid.

"Mwo?" Aku kurang jelas mendengar perkataannya. Hanya terdengar sekilas. Karena ia mengecilkan volume bicaranya ketika seonsaengnim itu memandangi kami berdua.

"Dia menjawab iya." Ulang Hankyung.

DEG! Rasanya ada yang salah dengan dadaku. Kenapa rasanya sesak. Sakit. Ketika mendengarkan perkataan Hankyung

"J…Jadi… Kalian… kalian jadian?" Tanyaku dengan terbata bata

"Ne!" Jawab Hankyung cepat sambil memandangku dengan senyum manisnya. "Kamsahamnida, Chullie… Bantuanmu sangat berarti." Lanjutnya

Dia terlihat bahagia. Ya! Aku menyukai senyumannya. Namun senyumnya kali ini malah membuatku sakit. Aku sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika mengetahui namja yang sangat kucintai ini jadian dengan adik kelas yang paling dekat denganku. Sebenarnya, yang berhasil membuat mereka berdua, Hankyung dan Kibum jadian itu tak lepas dari campur tanganku. Bagaimana bisa hasil karyaku malah membuat aku sakit…

_**_FlashBack_**_

"Chulie-ah… Kau tahu siapa yeoja yang duduk disitu?" Hankyung berbisik ketilngaku pelan dan menunjuk ke arah yeoja yang sedang ngobrol dengan teman temannya. Tak biasanya Hankyung menanyakan seseorang yang belum ia kenal.

"Ne… Dia yeoja paling populer itu kan… Kim Kibum.." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Hankyung sambil mengubah posisi duduknya

"Ya… Dia dulu tetanggaku sebelum dia pindah rumah. Aku cukup dekat dengannya… Wae?" Tanyaku heran. Aku mengenal yeoja manis dan lembut itu. Dia dulu tetanggaku. Kami sering bermain bersama. Senyumnya sangat tenang. Tak heran banyak namja yang naksir dan ngantri buat jadi namjachingunya.

"Ani… Aku hanya ingin tau saja…" Jawab Hankyung singkat lalu berdeham

"jangan jangan kau menyukainya… seperti namja namja lainnya…" Godaku padanya. Demi apapun aku mengharapkan jawaban 'tidak'

"Chulie… Kenapa kau tau semuanya?" Ujarnya menaikkan alisnya. Wae? Semua apanya?

"Ha?" Aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya

"Kau bahkan sekali melihatku… kau langsung tau kalau aku menyukai yeoja itu.." Hankyung kembali memandangi Kibum

Aku masih diam mematung. Semua tubuhku kaku. Terkejut. Aku tak percaya omongannya.

"Bisa bantu aku..?" Dia kembali memandangku

"bantu? Bantu apa?" Tanyaku ragu dan polos.

"Kau dekat dengannya? Bisa membantuku mendapatkannya?" Wajah Hankyung kembali berseri seri.

Mulutku masih kaku untuk menjawab. Dia bahkan minta aku untuk menjodohkannya dengan Kibum?

"Hei…" Hankyung menyikutku membuat ku berkerjap

"Arra…" Ucapku kaku. Aku tak mungkin menolak permintaannya

Hankyung… Namja ini tak mengerti perasaanku meskipun kami sudah berteman akrab sejak SD hingga banyak sekali yang menggosipkan kami berpacaran. Dia belum pernah tahu kalau aku benar benar menyukainya. Apakah dia yang terlalu bodoh tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Ataukan aku yang bodoh tak mau mengatakannya sejak dulu? Aku menyukainya dari dulu. Tatapannya yang tenang dan senyumannya yang manis membuatku senang. Namun mungkin takdir berkata lain. Dia hanya menganapku sebagai teman baiknya. Tidak lebih.

"Kamsahamnida! Kau temanku paling baik!" Hankyung bersorak girang lalu memelukku di depan umum. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Tapi… toh pelukan ini tak ada artinya. Buat apa aku memikirkannya?

Singkat cerita, Aku yang mempertemukan mereka. Aku mengenalkan Hankyung pada Kibum. Mendata apa yang Kibum sukai. Dan mempertemukan mereka. Entah kenapa aku beralih profesi menjadi mak comblang kali ini. Hanya sekitar 2 minggu, mereka sudah menjadi akrab sehingga aku tak perlu ikut mengurus hubungan mereka. Meski terpaksa dan sakit, kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah mereka bisa membayar semuanya. Terutama Hankyung.

_**_End FlashBack_**_

"Hei! Kok melamun?" Hankyung menyenggol tanganku pelan sambil terus menulis materi di papan tulis. Aku terkejut dan kembai ke dunia ku yang nyata.

"Ani…" Ujarku berbisik sambil mulai menulis seperti murid lainnya.

"Ada yang salah?" Hankyung meletakan pulpennya dan mendekatkan kursinya ke kursiku selagi seonsaengnim sibuk menulis lagi.

"Mwo? Ah… Aniyo…" Jawabku cepat dan tak memandangnya.

Hankyung tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya nampak disudut … kenapa dia tersenyum padaku? Apa dia menertawakan aku? Dia tahu aku cemburu? Lupakan!

"Heechul-ah… aku akan merayakan jadianku dengan Kibum… Kau ikut ya.." Ujarnya berbisik mendekat.

MWO? Jelas aku tidak mau. Melihat mereka berdua bersayang sayangan ria dengan aku yang sakit hati disana. Aku harus mencari alasan.

"Aku tahu setiap hari sabtu kau habiskan sesukamu kan? Tak mungkin ada kursus dan acara. Jadi kau datang ya.. Nanti jam 7" Ujarnya santai lalu menepuk pundakku.

"Mian, Hankyung. Kau salah. Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih ada acara keluarga." Ujarku singkat sambil menepis tangannya yang mangkring di pundakku.

"Jinjja? Acara apa?" Nada bicaranya seperti menghakimi

"Ada saudaraku yang akan datang." Kata kata yang tepat yang langsung meluncur dari otakku.

"Lalu? Apa yang dilakukan saudaramu? Apa kau harus menemaninya? Bukankah ada appa, umma, dan eonnimu?" Dia terus bertanya hingga membuatku kehabisan akal untuk menjawab spontan

"Kau kan tak perlu tahu terlalu banyak kan?" Sindirku dengan nada agak sinis

"Hei.. hei…kenapa kau jadi marah? Kau bohong kan? Kau harus datang!" Dia mengguncang tubuhku kencang lalu kutepis tangannya

"Aku tidak bisa." Kataku tegas serta penuh penekanan.

"Kapan kau bisa ikut? Aku dan Kibum akan menundanya sampai kau bisa ikut." Nada bicaranya lembut namun terdengar aneh di telingaku. Tentu saja. Kenapa di perayaan seperti ini memerlukan aku?

"Kenapa harus menunggu aku?" Aku menatapnya heran. "Bukankah perayaan seperti ini harusnya dirayakan hanya berdua?"

"Kau yang mempersatukan kami, Kim Hee Chul. Jadi kami mau… berterimakasih." Hankyung sedikit berpikir dalam menjawab kali ini. Oh! Kupikir ada jawaban yang lebih spesifik dari ini.

"Tak usah repot repot." Aku melambai lambaikan tanganku tanda menolak "Rayakan saja sendiri ya.."

"Pokoknya aku dan Kibum akan menunggu sampai kau bisa ikut." Suara nya seperti memaksa.

"Aniya… Aku tak mau.." Ujarku cepat.

"Ms. Kim! Mr. Tan!" Gertakan seonsaengnim membuatku kembali menghadap ke depan dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Begitu juga Hankyung. Mata semua murid tertuju kepada kami sambil cekikikan

"Saya tidak melarang kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi ini jam saya. Kalau mau pacaran silahkan keluar!" Seonsaengnim menatap kami tajam. Murid murid lain mulai bergemuruh dan tertawa tawa memandang kami.

Mataku membulat. Apa katanya? Sepasang Kekasih? Oh… Yang benar saja…Aku menekuk wajahku kesal. Kalau dia bukan milik Kibum sekarang, mungkin bisa saja aku senang mendengar gurauan ini. Tapi dia milik orang lain.

Aku melirik ke arah Hankyung. Kenapa dia tersenyum? Aish Babo!

"Yak! Kau malah senyam senyum!" Aku menyikutnya kesal dengan berbisik.

Hankyung belum sempat menjawab malah tertawa. Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Ah! Inilah waktu yang kutunggu tunggu saat seonsaengnim sialan itu mulai meninggalkan ruang kelas dan para murid sibuk dengan isi tasnya masing masing.

"kau mau tahu?" Hankyung menatapku dengan tatapan jahil membuatku mengerutkan kening.

"Hn?" sahutku bingung.

"masa mereka mengira kita pacaran?" Hankyung melontarkan perkataan itu yang membuat ku semakin kesal dan ingin memakannya kali ini

"Yak! Mentang mentang pacarmu sekarang cantik dan populer! Aku juga tak mau berpacaran denganmu!" Aku memukuli lengannya dengan kencang.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu." Hankyung memegang kedua tanganku kuat hingga tak dapat digerakan lalu ia memandangku lembut. Dan itu semakin membuatku bingung.

"Itu artinya…. Mereka bilang kita cocok!" Hankyung berkata cepat lalu melepaskan tanganku dan mencubit pipiku lalu lari.

Aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. Aku memegang pipiku. Panas. Apa dia bilang? Cocok? Tunggu… dia punya yeoja chingu kan? Kenapa bilang seperti itu? Hish! Namja Babo!

Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Namun terhenti. Aku berpikir untuk mengintip keluar dulu. Apakah Hankyung sudah pergi? Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya. Mungkin caraku ini dapat membantu untuk menghilangkan rasa suka ku padanya. Setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Dia tidak ada?" Aku tersenyum lalu berlari keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah untuk keluar.

SRET! Ketika aku berlari ada yang menarik dan menahan tanganku

"Mau kemana?" Namja itu berdiri tegap disebelahku

"Yak! Tan Hankyung! Lepaskan! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Bentakku. Aku menghempaskan tangannya namun tidak bisa terlepas.

"Kau hari ini marah marah saja… Apa kau sakit?" Hankyung hendak menyenuh dahiku namun aku menghindar.

"Sudah ah! Tunggu saja yeoja chingu mu… Lepaskan aku.. aku mau pulang…" Ujarku dengan malas membalikkan badan dan hendak berjalan namun ia tak kunjung melepaskan tanganku

"Ada hal yang mau kubicarakan dengan Kibum. Kau tunggu dulu." Dia menatap ke arah gedung sekolah menunggu yeoja chingunya

"yak! Babo! Kalau mau ngomong sama Kibum kenapa aku suruh tunggu?" Aku mengguncang tangannya supaya melepaskan tanganku tapi ia tidak mau.

"Oppa! Eonni!" Suara Kibum terdengar. Dia berlari menuju ke arah kami

"Itu Kibum sudah datang." Ujarku malas dan memandangnya yang melambaikan tangan singkat ke arah Kibum

"Lalu?" Dia mengalihkan perhatian ke arahku.

"Lalu? Lepaskan tanganku!" Jawabku kesal

"Sudah kubilangkan… tunggu sebentar, Cinderella…" Kata katanya lembut tapi penuh penekanan.

"Annyeong Oppa, Eonni…" Kibum tersenyum ceria.

Hei! Hankyung sudah gila! Dia menggandeng tanganku didepan Kibum. Apa dia tak pernah berpikir kalau Kibum akan cemburu?

"Kibum-ah… tentang perayaan kita nanti malam, kau tak keberatan kan aku mengajak Eonni mu ini?" Jadi ini, kenapa aku disuruh menunggu? Dia menggunakan Kibum. Aish… tak terpikir mana Kibum mau namjachingunya mengajak yeoja lain di perayaan yang harusnya jadi privasi mereka.

"Tentu! Eonni harus ikut!" Kibum melonjak senang.

HA? Mataku melebar. Dia bilang 'tentu' dengan entengnya. Kenapa dia tak cemburu sedikitpun ya? Apa mereka ini benar benar pacaran atau hanya abal abal saja?

"Kau dengarkan…. Dia minta kau ikut!" Hankyung menyibak rambutku.

"Gak usah pegang pegang rambut!" Aku memandang galak ke arah Hankyung. "Mian Kibum-ah… tapi…"

Kata kataku belum selesai sudah dipotong oleh Hankyung "Dia pasti bisa Kibum." Nadanya tegas.

"Ne! Eonni akan ku sms restourantnya ya nanti… Aku agak lupa.." Kibum tersenyum bahagia

"Semuanya beres! Kajja!" Hankyung dengan santai menarik tanganku keluar dari pintu gerbang.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya setelah sampai di mobil yang menjemputku. Aku tak memandangnya.

Dia menahanku lagi dan membuatku membalikan badan

"Apa lagi!" Gertakku.

"Jangan kecewakan aku dan juga adik kecilmu ya… Kalau kau tak mau datang aku akan terus berusaha supaya kau datang" Hankyung tersenyum jahil lalu mengedipkan satu matanya membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Dasar…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jam tepat menunjukan pukul 7 namun tak ada persiapan apapun yang kulakukan. Aku masih mengenakan pakaian santai membaca majalah dan mendengarkan lagu melalui iPod ku. Sumpah demi apapun aku malas untuk datang.

"Heechul!" Suara umma menggema diseluruh ruangan

"Mwo!" Aku balas berteriak namun tidak berpindah dari posisi ku

"Kibum datang!" Ujarnya lagi. Mwoya? Dia datang? Ngapain?

Tok! Tok! Tok! Pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku dengan cepat melepaskan headsetku dan berlari menuju pintu

"Kibum.." Gumam ku ketika mmebuka pintu. Dia terlihat imut mengenakan gaun putih itu dengan bando putih juga.

"Eonni belum siap siap?" Dia menatapku dengan tatapan freak.

"Ah… belum.. aku ketiduran.." Elakku tak mau mengecewakannya.

"Biar aku bantu! Aku boleh masuk kan?" Kibum tersenyum ceria

"Ya…" Aku menjawab ragu, namun, Kibum dengan cepat masuk ke kamarku dan membuka lemari pakaianku.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyaku heran mendekatinya.

Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaanku hanya bersenandung kecil sambil memilah dan memilih pakaian pakaianku.

"Ini!" Kibum mengangkat sebuah gaun pendek putih kehadapanku

"Wae?" Ujarku bingung

"Pakai ini ya eon…" Di menyerahkan pakaian itu padaku dengan tersenyum lebat

"Wae?" Tanyaku lagi. Ya.. kenapa aku harus memakai gaun?

"Sudahlah, eon… jangan banyak tanya… pakai saja.." Kibum memaksaku untuk tetap memakai gaun itu. Aku hanya memandangi gaun yang jarang sekali kupakai itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan eon? Ppali! Cepat berganti bajulah!" Kibum loncat loncat kecil sambil menuntun ku ke kamar mandi

Aku hanya menurut dan berjalan kaku ke kamar mandi.

"Omo! Kau cocok sekali eon dengan gaun itu." Kibum berbinar binar memandangku yang telah memakai gaun itu

"Eh… Jinjja.?" Tanyaku ragu memandangi diriku sendiri berbalut gaun selutut itu.

"Neomu yeoppo… Sini.." Kibum menarik tanganku menuju meja rias.

"Apa lagi, Kibum?" Aku menatapnya heran. Dia membuka buka laci meja riasku seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Stt… Eon tenang saja ya…"

Aku hanya diam dan menurut Kibum. Dia sepertinya mau me make up ku. Baiklah, Biarkan dia melakukan sesukanya.

_10 menit kemudian_

"Selesai!" Kibum menepuk nepuk tangannya dengan senyum mengembang.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap cermin. Ini? Aku? Kenapa Kibum perlu me make up ku se… baiklah… secantik ini. Aku mengenakan gaun putih selutut. Rambutku yang melebihi bahu dan bergelombang di arahkan ke sisi kanan pundakku dan mataku terlihat lebih mencolok disini.

"Cantik kan?" Kibum mengambil tasnya. "Kajja!" Serunya semangat

"Chakambat… Kenapa kau mendandaniku seperti ini?" Aku menahan tanganku yang ditarik Kibum.

"Kau akan tahu eon… Kajja! Jangan buang waktu!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Setelah beberapa menit untuk perjalanan, kami sampai di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar.

"Ayo eon.." Kibum menggandengku memasuki restoran dan bagiku ini adalah waktu yang akan mengesalkan.

Aku memandang sekeliling restoran itu. Kenapa warna dekorasinya serba pink? Setahuku Kibum tidak menyukai warna pink. Malah itu warna kesukaanku. Aku juga tidak melihat siapapun di restoran ini kecuali kami berdua. Apa mereka menyewa semuanya?

"Aku akan ke toilet… Eonni tunggu ya.." Kibum menepuk pundakku dan berjalan pergi.

Aku menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk. Tiba tiba DAR! Ada suara letupan. Lalu disusul banyak balon kecil berbentuk hati berhamburan dari atas bertuliskan "Saranghae" Mwoya? Apa ini.

Aku beranjak berdiri dsan mengamati sekitaru yang penuh dengan balon kecil itu. Aku mengambil salah satunya lalu mengamatinya.

"Kim Hee Chul…" Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil dari belakang. Aku mengenal suara itu.

"Hankyung…" Ujarku menanggapinya. Raut wajahku masih menampilkan keheranan. "Ehmm… Kau tahu untuk apa balon ini? Untuk surprize kibum? Tapi kibum sedang ke toilet…" Aku menatapnya polos.

"Chulie.." Hankyung melangkah maju mendekat. "Ini semua bukan untuk Kibum tapi untukmu."

Aku membulatkan mataku "Mwo?" Ujarku sedikit keras

Plok! Plok! Plok! Terdengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang. Kibum…

"Apa semua ini?" Aku memandang Hankyung dan Kibum bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eon benar benar tak menyadarinya kalau kita hanya akting!" Perkataan Kibum semakin membuatku pusing.

Hankyung tiba tiba meraih tanganku dan berlutut "Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Jantungku serasa terhenti. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Chakambat… Aku… tak mengerti…" Ujarku. Aku yakin wajahku seperti orang idiot karena terlalu bingung

"Eonni ah… perayaan ini untukmu dan Hankyung. Jika kau berpikir, kau hanya sebagai perantara kami, kau salah… Akulah perantara kalian." Kibum berkata dengan nada bangga dan ceria.

"jadi Kim Hee Chul… apa jawabanmu?" Aku memandang Hankyung lagi.

"Aku masih bingung…" Ujarku melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Hankyung.

Hankyung beranjak berdiri lagi. "Aku dan Kibum hanya berpura pura pacaran. Dan acara ini untuk merayakan jadian kita Heechul.." Hankyung tersenyum nakal ke arah ku

"Ha? Kenapa kalian berpura pura pacaran? Dan Hankyung, kenapa kau bilang jadian kita? Kapan kita jadian?" Entah otakku telah berjungkir balik kebingungan.

"Kami berpura pura pacaran tentu… membuat mu cemburu.. Jika kau bertanya kapan kita jadian… Sekarang kita jadian.." Jawab Hankyung enteng

"Mwo? Apa aku cemburu? Dan apa aku menerima cintamu? Belum." Ujarku tegas. AKu mulai mengerti sekarang apa yang mereka lakukan

"Jangan bohong padaku kau tak cemburu. Bukan saja aku, Kibum juga tahu…, Ya kan?" Kibum membalas dengan anggukan tegas "Dan aku yakin kau tak akan bilang tidak." Dia berjalan lebih mendekat

"Siapa yang bilang? Kalau aku bilang tidak? Bagaimana?" Senyuman lama kelamaan mulai terpahat dibibirku.

"Kau tersenyum Chullie… sorot matamu tak akan bisa membohongiku.." Hankyung berjalan semakin mendekat

"Kau menipuku… aku menjawab tidak atas tawaranmu…" Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan berpura pura kesal.

"Kau akan kuhukum jika mengatakan tidak lagi!" Dia terkekeh kecil

"Ha? Aku tidak… mmh.." Hankyung tiba tiba menarik tanganku dan membuat kedua bibir kami bertemu. Aku membelalak shock namun tubuhku seperti menerimanya dan tak mau melepaskannya.

Hankyung melepaskan ciuman kami dengan lembut. Aku masih menatapnya shock. Dia menatapku lembut dan menyeka bibirku yang masih basah. "My all is in you… And Only You.." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

Dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya. Sebuah kotak pink cantik kini berada di tangannya dan dibukanya perlahan kotak itu, terlihat sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat anggun. "Would you be mine?"

Aku memandangi cincin itu sebentar lalu mengembalikan perhatian ku ke arah Hankyung. "Yes… I will" Ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar.,

Hankyung mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya di jari manisku. Kami saling berpandangan hingga tangan Hankyung mengelus lembut pipiku dan mendekat membuat bibir kami kembali bertautan.

PLOP! Kertas kertas kecil berhamburan disela sela ciuman kami. Ini… Indah… Sangat Indah…

_T__ogether making love  
>Forever making you smile<br>Filled with your bright smile  
>Together making love<br>forever making you smile  
>I will slowly heat towards you step by step<br>Stand by me  
>Look at me<br>Somehow, I want to be closer to you  
>Stand by me<br>Guard over me  
>I want to seem a bit cooler to you<em>

_Stand By Me – SHINee_

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong! *melambaikan tangan dengan antusias*<strong>

**Meskipun status saya hiatus, tapi kalau lagi kepingin ngetik jadinya gini padahal saya masih UAS readers *lebay**

**Gimana? Gimana? **

**Mian kalau jelek..**

**Soalnya buat pas UASnya IPA + PKn… *curhat**

**Dan satu yang tak ketinggalan REVIEWS!**

**Kamsahamnida :3 *bow**


End file.
